Shadows of Violence
by Lady Moonflower
Summary: In this story, a innocent women & her daemon are subject to the cruelty of Mrs. Coulter’s violence. Takes place years after the triligy, except that Lyra never left Oxford & Mrs. Coulter & the GOB became all powerful. Theres cussing in this.


Disclaimer: I dont own this story, but dont like mrs. Coulter a lot and think pullman did a bad job at showing how bad she is, and hate the fact that she became a heroin in The Ambar Spyglass. I personaly wanted her to die detonating the DNA bomb but o well...

If your offended by the the acts of violence, of, cruelty, or bad language I strongly suggest you not read this because its very violent & could give you scary dreams if your under 10

this is an alternate storyline where mrs coulter never found lyra and instaed kept working with the GOB until they seized control of society.

* * *

It was a quiet evening in Hillary's london apartment. It was just past midnight and Hillary was in her apartment where she lived all by herself with her daemon.

It was a long day at the newspaper where Hillary worked, though shorter than usual, as today she managed to get away from the office and return home at a more bearable hour than ususal.

It just so happened that of course Hillary was a writer, and though not on the clock she spent her night writing poetry with the assistance of her daemon Calamond, who took the form of a Canadian Lynx and snuggled close to his human as together they spun their literary tapestry.

As hillary worked she sipped a special tea she had brewed, a rare and expensive tea which she had only after wasting several highly costly ounces in failed attempts had finally managed to brew properly tonight. The tea contained a combination of herbs the skraeling wisemen had used for milleniums.

these ingredients; while warming the body & easing anxiety when ingested in the form of tea (it could be smoked too, but Hillary didn't beleive in smoking because her Dad died of cancer)) had the fascinating and wonderful affect of creating an intensified feeling of love and closeness between a person and thier daemon that brought Hillart and Calamond felt to be the most wonderful and enlightening experience they had ever known.

There thoughts seemd to blend into eachothers, and the air between them charged with a near visible energy that seemed to flow around and through them both teh more they put down on the page in front of them. Hillary was without effort aware of every corner of her Calamonds being... his love & intelligence shining on her soul like the sun, nourishing, a flower.

How wonderful these last few months had been since Hillary learned the secret of the tea and began to rediscover the miracle that was her daemon. Now he seemed one of those sort of things she had taken sorely for granted but shouldnt have, like eyesight. How incredible the gift of vision was, to sense the world around her by use of this form of radiation known as "light", and similaly how amazing it was to feel this intimate closeness to her daemon... to feel his thoughts scritch and tickle her brain as they together pondered lifes mysteries.

Already a respected psychologist at the newspaper she worked at; she had in the last few months gone from giving general self help advice to editorializing aobut deamons in general, which proved quite popular, as was her poetry, which they often lately concerned deamons and when she convinced her editor to publish them proved popular as well, so popular in fact that she was given a promotion which allowed her this pleasure of escaping from work early under the pretense of getting her creative juices flowing.

Finally after a long and prodictivity night and poetic marvles hillary nodded off, slumping into the shoulder of Calamond.

"Lets go to bed." Calamond said, his bright green lynx eyes drooped in drowsyness as she nuzzled Hillary back to alertness.

"Yeah, guess your right huh?" Hillary agreed.

It wasn't long before Hillary was successfully in bed with the lights out and snuggled under the covers. The quilts, the warmth of the tea festering in her stomach, & Calamond's nurtuing affection. It lulled her to sleep even quicker than sleeping pills or reading tax preparation handbooks (her previous job before joining the newspaper, she was glad that was done with) and in her final moments of wakefullness she put an arm around her daemon and snuggled her daemon's warm lynx formed body, pressing her face into his thick, cottony white coat.

She didnt need to say "I love you" out loud, alas; love of this moment gentle friendship between the woman and her daemon reached deep in their joined hearts and brought them as close as they ever could be while they slepped off into sleep together.

Emily dreamed wonderful dreams as her big strong daemon, though their shared fantasies remained alert for night ghasts and other bad spirits and ready to chase them away as he always had since she was a little girl.

**********

After an hour or two of sleeping quietly & happily together there was a loud noise! They were up instantly in bed. Some one was in the apartment! It was game time! She had been awaiting this day since the day she moved out of her father's house in brighton.

Hillary fumbled in the dark for the miniature sledge hammer she kept behind the headboard and Calamon was standing perched on the bed, his teeth bared and snarling in the dark. With the hammer in one hand Hillart reached for the on switch on the anbaric lamp on her dresser.

There was a bang and the door flew open inward; in the dark light of anbaric torches several navy seals in hoods and masks stormed in far too quickly, they knew just where they would be and had to have studied the layout of the apartment in advance to had been alble to attack so swiftly.

Hillary's heart was beating faster than the pistons of a gas engine, but before she or her demon cold defend themselves in the darkness with their fangs and hammer the squad and their deamons, pounced upon them.

Hillary had been prepared to fight for her life, but never that her assailants would dare to breech the depest & most sacred of boundries, for three of the home invaders had done what no other human being but Hillary had done before. They were touching Calamond! They grabbed Calamond, pinning him to the ground and tying up his front and back paws and tying them to eachother, immobilizing him.

Hillary couldnt scream or run or do anything, only collapse in limp, paniced shock and horror at what was being done to her, the disgusting and villianous cutlery that was being inflicted on her dear, beloved soul. Her senses were whiting out, her brain so overloaded with information that she felt almost as though she were watching what was taking place before her as a sick lantern slide show.

Something cold and wet smacked against Hillarys ashen, horror struck face, and after a final moment in which Hillary and Calamond reached out to eachother in that silent, wordles way that people and their daemons could, sure that they were about to die, passed out, & were carried out of the apartment by the kidnappers, who for good measure, set the apartment on fire to cover up the evidence behind them.

***********

White & sickeningly clean. Electric lights hissed angerly above. It was a cramped little auditorium, listing slightly. Hillary was thrilled to be alive one moment, thrilled to oepn her eyes again to see that the horrors of the home invasion were no longer. But no, this was not a nightmare, this was real; and far from over.

Where was Calamond? He was near of course, or she wouldnt be alive, but not to feel him pressed against her as they slept together each and every night was more alarming than her cold, fearful surroundings.

"Calamond!" Hillary called out, struggling against the bonds of the wooden chair. If she hadnt been scared by the fact that her daemon, though nearby was out of sight, she would have been horrified by the resemblence the chair she was bound to by wrist and anckle belts to an electric chair.

"I'm right behind you Hillary." Said her daemon, fear in his voice, but also that reassuring certiinty by which he had always kept his human calm in times of distress, though none of these moments were as deadly serious or frightening as this one

"Callie get me out of this chair, I cant move!" Hillary moaned, her voice trembling, though the warmth of her daemons calming presense in her mind kept her from collapsing into panic...

"I cant Hillary. Im right behind you, but," The daemon hesitated as though fearful of realizing the reality of their situatation with spoken words. "I'm in a cage, Im locked in here, I cant find a way out. We'er trapped."

The words were like acid being poured into Hillarys ears. The idea of it was so deeply disgraceful. To treat the most prescious part of a human being like some base creature to be caged up like a dumb beast. Not even a slave's treatment in such a manner would be tolerated, and here Hillary was, shackled to a chair & her beloved Calamond caged up out of sight behind her. To be forcibly out of sight of her daemon was more terrible than being blindfolded. It was like being blindfolded, by her heart.

"Hillary had broken out into a sobbing fit, halting only to regain her breath.

"Hillary?" Calamond said, almost as though asking permission of her human to say what was coming next.

"Yes."

"Theres something about this cage…" He paused tramatically. "On the side closest to you, the one right in between us. Theres this thing built between the walls of mesh. It looks like a guillotine blade. It looks scary, but i cant see how it could harm us, cause it could never reach either of us."

"Thats where your wrong, hillary doubleday." Said a voice walking through the shadowed door. The woman walked in threateningly and snake like, wearing the clothes of someone who had just come from an expensive party, her face was pale and paper like and her hair was black and flowing like jets of octopus ink extreted into water on her head, her deamon, a golden monkey, was sitting on her shoulder; his little face looking like an angry cupid doll and an expression of unbridled anger and desire to inflict violence that his human had masked pefecty behind her beautiful face, in fact she was smiling.

"You see my dear Hillary,, that blade is very sharp, it could easily cut your head clear off, or sever a finger if I were so inclined to use it in that way, though of course such barbarism is well beyond me, as I can assure." The lady walked around the captive woman and her daemon, coming into view of Hillary, she ghasped loudly as she recognized her.

"Oh my Authority! You're Marissa COulter aren't you? I saw your photogram in the social events section of the newspaper I work for!" Hillary was baffled, she never through of Mrs. Coulter as anything other than a wealthy socialite taht was involved in a scandle a few years back, not someone who was apparantly a kidnapper.

"Yes, good girl. Smart girl. But not to smart I'm afraid,"

Calamond supressed a growl, wanting to defend his human from this cruel insult but daring not to pervoke their captor into performing violence when she was so defenseless to resist. Mrs. Coulter's daemon was staring at him fiercely, and though the monkey daemon was less than half his size Calamond hated himself for feeling quite fearful of him.

"You see Hillary, I, or should I say, we, have been following your writings in the paper for a good while now. The so called "advice" you've been giving to people about their daemons, the pornographic poems you've been publishing about the disgusting acts you & your daemon have committed."

"Pornographic?" "Disgusting?" Hillary and Calamond shouted out in protestful disbelief together. "I love my daemon like any person should and I've written about my experience and advised others, whats there disgusting about that?"

"Instructing vulnerable young people that in doing with their daemons what one would do only with their spouse is hardly would I'd consider sound spiritual advice Mrs Doubleday." Mrs. Coulter shouted harshly, her daemons tail swishing in obvious disgust.

"No! I never meant anything of that nature! All I said is that knowing and loving your daemon can help you gain knowledge of…"

"!!!!" Mrs. Coulter interrupted. "Dont you give me that garbage now! I know more than you realize little Hillart. We've been servaling your apartment for weeks, I've been going through your journal entries and reading all about the nasty things you've been doing with your deamon, smooching and kissing on him like he was one of your crap for brains boyfriends. Its dispeakable, goes to prove the Churches new stand on deamons toy correct."

"Hillary was outraged; so angry that she and Calamond would have had a rage fit had they not beein in such pathetic and desparate a situation. How dare that scarlet deceiving bitch read through her diaries, read those private thoughts and feelings and memories that were only for Hillary and her daemon to enjoy.

"And what may that be?" Asked hillary.

That deamons are the source of sin in human beings of course," Said Coulter in her oily voice, her dark hair flapping like a dark cloak about her shoulders that the golden monkey partially hid behind, looking out ferosciously.

"No! it isn't true! thats bullshit!" Hillar shouted from the bottom of her heart; "thats bullshit! thats fucked up!"

"Yeah it is." Said Mrs. Coulter. "It's an infallible statment straight from the vatican. I've done two years of advanced theological research in the artic on the relationships between people and demons. Did you know that the human brain dosent change size during growth from childhood to adulthood? I bet you didn't know that did you? I didn't know that either, but when I did, I realzied that humans have the same capacity for good or evil from childbirth. It turns out that demons are an attractant for the particles that cause sinful thoughts and ideas to come into the minds of humans, but not children. It all starts once the person demon settles into a fixed shape. I wrote a book about it.

Anyway, the point is, litttle Hillary, that the perverted fascination with demons youve been promoting via the newspaper can not be allowed to continue. I'm afraid… that your heretical spewings may discourage the people from voluntarily complying with the magisteriums solution to the deamon problem. "

"The daemon problem?" Emily asked incredredibly. "What is the church going to do then? Kill everyone? People cant live without their demons, It's impossible, it's unthinkable..." Hillary sobbed just at the thought of it.

"Little girl. Do you truely believe that our merciful creator would put on this earth an illness to which there was not a cure for the holy church to discover through countless hard work, suffrage and sacrifice?

"No, no, no, your lying. Calamond is not a disease, hes my soul, just like your daemon is your soul! Our daemons are gifts from god! The church said so! We cant live without our deamons, it cant happen, it cant happen, it cant happen…" Just hearing these things was more terrible than being kidnapped and tied up, this was disgusting & unthinkable she could throw up, to hear her love for her dearest companion, the piller of her humanity, being called perverted and sinful; that Calamond was the worst of her and not the best, most prescious part of her. Tears shimmered in her eyes.

"It can happen. You see, for the last five years the magisterium has put up Englands top theologists hard at work solving the problem of how to free people from their daemons and remove the source of all their evil thoughts and unhappy feelings. You see, daemons serve mainly to infect people with sinful ideas; they enslave us you understand, they force us to love them and in doing so prevent us from feeling gods love."

"Your lieing! its impossible! You Whore! FUCK you for lieing!"

"I'm lying am I? You see, ive been in charge of the entire project. I'm the one who spearheaded the investigation, i'm the one who gathered the resources and organized the efforts, and in doing so aided in the conception of the glorious the silver guillotine, which you, Hillary, are about to experience the the devine exstacy of."

"A guillitine huh?" Hillary sobbed. "You can't take my Calamond away by decapitating us." She said defiantly, "Nothing can separate us. nothing ever! if you kill us well be in heaven together, youll see!"

"You silly girl." Mrs coulter snickered. "This guilotine dosnt kill you, not at all".

Hillary then noticed that the chair she bound belted to with her hands and feet was bolted to a turntable on ball barings. Mrs. Coulter smacked the chair like a barber chair, spinning her around so she could see the sturdy cage in which her prescious Calamond was being held like an animal. Oh what a releif it was to see Calamond again for the first time since being kidnapped. His great canada lynx form was as big and strong looking as ever, yet he looked weak with hopelessness and the shared fear and heartache of his partner.

And between the women & her demon sheilded in it's mesh housing to protect it from human contact was the blade, the deadly knife of fate glimmering with dark intentions of cruelty and violence, the blade perfect and keen enough to chop a cinderblock in half in one stroke.

Somehow, instinctually both hillary and her daemon both naturally understood the purpose of the blade, their careful restraint between it'sline of descent, directly upon the sacred, prescious, satiable bond that joined each and everry human being on the face of planet earth with their beloved deamons.

Hillary understood and yet she refused to think it, to admit to herself the hell like horror of her perdicament.

"No...no….no….not that, it cant be……... its impossible… anything but that…"

"Yes…" Said Mrs. Coulter, stroking Hillary's sweaty messy hair as though she were her child or a pet cat. "This divine instrument safely seperates a human and their daemon by cutting the bond between them, making them forever immune from sinful thoughts and behavier for the rest of there lives. "Isn't it wonderful my dear?"

"NO!" Calamond pressed himself against his cage, as close to his darling Hillary as he could. He snuffed the air though his nostrils, taking in her scent,oh how badly he wanted to be just those few prescious inches closer in the safety Hillary's arms.

"No, please, you can't do this, you can't take my daemon away, torture me, jail me forever but please don't separate me from my Calamond, hes everything to me, you love your deamon don't you? You understand the love between a person and their soul dont you? Please you don't be so cruel to us, no matter what doctrine we've broken we'll never do so again, please, I'll do anything, just don't hurt us, not like tat." Hillary cried from the bottom of her heart, struggeling against the straps on her wrists and anckles.

Mrs. Coulter smirked evily. "Anything you say?" Mrs. Coulter Said evily.

"Yes, anything, just don't take my deamon away, I'm nothing without him, nothing." Hillary recalled those times, before she would demon had taken a fixed form, when they would test the limits of their sacred connection just to feel that horrible hunger and longing and and that warm sad love held by both Hillary & Calamond to be together again, together, warm and safe together as all humans and their daemons were meant by their creator to be….... "I love him, I need him more than anything else in the world, please don't harm us, not like this. please dont' take him from me..."

"Well Hillary, if you promise to do as I say and to help the church, perhaps you, as I, can be trusted to be among the elite chosen to bear the sad burden of their daemons while the massses are blessed with intercistion. Do you promise to obey me in all affairs and to serve the church in any way that is asked of you."

Hilalrt could barely squeese out the words; her thought was locked up tighter than a clam with sobbs and moans of fear and intercision and longing for Calamond for her to say, "I promise.", but the moment she did say that Mrs. Coulter pressed a button on her remote and the restraints on hillary's restraint chair instantly unlocked, and the cage door of calamond's cage swung open.

The woman and her daemon rushed straight into each other's arms,more glad to feel eachothers presence, warmth, breath like never before, they coddled each other like the universe were a violent typhoon and only clinging hon eachother could they possibly survive. They heard or saw nothing beyond eachother, they didnt care that they were still in captivity, or that the machine that nearly ended their lives as a complete human being stood just feet away, they were together and safe again, & thats all that mattered.

Mrs. Coulter looked on with sick interest as Hillary and Calamond comforted each other. Thegolden monkey whispered somethign in her ear, and she nodded in approval.

"Hillary." she said

Hillary was snapped back to reality almost instantaniously. She was still a vassel here, and Mrs. Coulter's cold, hateful presence made even her brave, strong calamond shudder and shirk back meekly, as much as he was shamed to have done so.

"You say you love your daemon more than anything Hillary. Is that true." she asked

"Yes" "yes" Hillary and her daemon both said proudly at once.

"Then prove it to me Hillary." mrs coulter said

What an absurd question. It was like being asked to prove that she was human at all. "How?" SHe asked after several confused second.s

"Well." Mrs. Coulter said, with a twisted smirk. "You can start by kissing your daemon." she said.

"I always Kiss my daemon, of course I love him…" Hillary's hand was opon Calamond's back,she felt slightly embaressed and wished she could hide behind him as she felt herself flushing red.

"I know you always kiss your daemon." Said Mrs. Coulter" "and Thats why I want you to do, right now, in front of me." She instructed said forcefully.

Mrs. Coulter and her daemon loomed over Hillary and Calamond, they were both trambling, shocked at that had just been asked of them.

"You want to see me kiss Callie?" Hillary stammered in disbelief.

"YES. DO IT NOW. KISS YOUR DAMN DAEMON." Mrs. coulter erupted furiously, her voice echoing harshly against the corners of the room.

"no…" Hillary said, sheepish and quietly. "That's private... thats between Calli and I… I could never... "

"DO IT BITCH!" coulter interrupted.

Hillary at once pecked Calamond quickly and gently on the his furry cheek. There, a kiss, she would back off now?

Mrs. Coulter grabbed Hillary by the hair, lifted her roughly off the ground and smacked the shit out of her. Her daemon leapt into Calamond's head, clutched his ears in both hands and pulled as hard and forcefully as he could. They both screamed & cried in pain and terror.

"THATS NOT A KISS!" rs. Coulter shouted. "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN AND YOU KNOW IT! I'VE READ YOUR DIARY! I KNOW WHAT YOU TWO HAVE BEEN UP TO, DONT YOU TRY AND BULLSHIT ME, NOW EITHER YOU PROVE TO ME YOU LOVE YOUR DAEMON AND KISS HIM LIKE YOU MEAN IT KISS OR MAYBE ILL HAVE TO DO IT FOR YOU AND SHOW YOU HOW ITS DONE. HOW ABOUT THAT HUH BITCH?" And Mrs. Coulter slapped hillary several times more and let go of her hair, dropping her to the floor as the golden monkey let go of Calamonds ear's and returned to Mrs. Coulter's shoulder.

Hillary latched on to calamond and buried her face in his thick lynx coat, sobbing and crying profusely, as her daemon, in shared pain and fear tried his best to comfort her. Calamond swallowed hard. In shared lifetime never had they felt so desprate and weak as in this moment. For all the bullies he chased away on at school, after all the night ghasts and dream monsters he had defeated, for all the bitter winners he helped sheild Hillary from , now there was nothing, nothing at all he could do but submit to Mrs. Coulters sick demands.

"Hillary," Calamond whispered in Hillarys left ear, facing away from Coulter. "We gotta do what she says or she'll put us in that machine & sever us forever. You gotta kiss me like you do when we're alone or wheel never get outta hear."  

"I love you callie."

"so do I."

So, with all the revulsion and disgust wellign up in her heart, hillary snuggled up beside Calamond as he sat on his haunches, nuzzled her nose against his as he gave her daemon a kiss on the nose which lasted for five or six seconds as he rubbed his ears, trying to ease the sting of the golden monkeys abuse which rang hot and painful upon her own ears along with her scalp which still burned form mrs coulter pulling her hair a.

"Keep going your just getting started bitch." Mrs COulter said, not screaming now but with very forceful authority the moment Hillary began to draw her face back from Calamonds. So she kissed again he daemon, making sure that this one lasted several times longer than the first. "I never said to stop." Coulter sneered admonishidly with a sick grin of pleasure on her face. "Keep it up, I know you love your daemon more than that Hillary, put some force into that kiss, give him some tongue and show you really care. Put your arms around him… yeah... thats it...thats so pretty."

Hillary open mouth kissed Calamond for what seemed like an eternity while Coulter and her daemon vieweristically watched for their own amusment, demanding more and more action as the act went on.

"your daemon dosen look very appreciative of your love Hillary….. he should be and purring and telling you how much he loves being your daemon…... so don't you think so?" And so Hillary very reluctantly increased the intensity of her oral assalt on her Daemons face and Calamond went through the motions of appreciation, swishing his tail, tipping his ears back; & vocalizing innane mutterings of an affectionate nation.

"Calamond." The beloved name of Hillary's daemon was like poison spoken on the tongue of mrs. coulter. She squatted down beside Hillary and Calamond. "Look at your poor human, showing her unbridled affection for you and her face covered in tears. Be a good dear for your human an clean her face." Coulter spoke condescendingly, nearly in baby talk, as though he were a dumb child or an animal and not the beloved soul of afull grown, intelligent human being. "and while you're at it, her neck and ears look dirty too, so make sure you lick those extra clean.

"And Hillary, how cruel of you to make your daemon lick you clean without giving one in return. Look at that filthy coat of his, and lick his paws clean or else he'll dirty the sheets tonight, that is if I choose to give you a bed." Coulter ordered.

they had finished licking eachother cleaning each other to Mrs. Coulters satisfaction, she demanded them to mouth kiss a while longer while she watched. It was hard watching them kiss up on each other, such a pretty young woman with such a big, strong beaituful deamon to similar to the big snow lion of that stubborn, forceful man he had known so long ago who had fathered her alleged child who she had failed in locating despite shaking down many a oxford scholar.

Mrs. Coulter wanted Calamond...wanted his warmth.... that strength..... that big stron.g….. powerful... gentel…. beautiful creature to be herown daemon, and not the daemon of that dumb airhead from the local newspaper writing her kindergarten level heretical poetry. She couldn't wait any longer, every moment Calamond spent as hillary's deamon seemed a shame and a waste of beauty and love on such a worthless sinner of a woman.

Hillary was hugning Calamond for a sense of comfort and companionship; kissing for Coulter's sick enjoyment & hopefully increasing their chance of survial this terror. FOr this moment their eyes and closed for a split second Mrs Coulter made her move.

She grabbed calamong by the ear, he wretched away like pepper in a bowl of water from a soapy finger, alas she held on tight and in a moment of shock and disgust calamond went limp like a rag doll all the strength and power zapped out of him by the filthy alien hands of the evil woman.

Hillary screamed and froze in place, diving for her daemon who mrs coulter had pinned to the ground. Coulter kicked her in the face from her spot on the floor as she approached & she fell back, screaming as blood trickled out her nose and into her mouth where one of her front teeth was nocked loose by the assault.

Mrs. Coulter picked up Hillary's daemon and carried him over to the intercision device and locked him back inside the cave. Only after the fence was locked was calamond able to overcome the raw unrelented terror and pick himself up, slaming his big lynx body against the cage, clawing at the links screaming for Hillary, and then screaming in pain ant error as mrs coulter picked up hillary by the hair and dragged her over to the chair. She faught all the way as coulter forced her back into the seat and restrained her ready for the severing.

Calamond pressed himslef againts the wall of the cage as close to hillary as humanly possible, hillary screaned in horror and disgust and fear, shaking and screaming, begging mrs coulter for mercy, preying for a miracle, for the machine to break or better yet for her to be back sleeping comfortably with her daemon peaceful and safe as always, but now; mrs. coulter had just pressed a button on the remote, and slowly and steadily the perfectedly keenened blade began to rise slowly above them, each second another inch closer to splitting the woman from her deamon in the way that not even death could... to leave her split in half... a person… with no heart or soul to accompany her to the next life or keep her comfort wen she was lonely or simply to laugh at the funny private, sometimes bawdy thinfs that would pop into her mind when they were alone together.

the woman and her saemon trenbled together in their bounded pathetic positions, both glancing to the blade above fully risein and eachother over and over, panting and making pathetic whimperings of fear and horros and longing for eachother, saying those last rushed words of thanks and love & affection that they would ever share as complete human beings.

"Please… please dont do this…. you cant take my daemon away…. id rather die than lose calamond… i love him…" she pleaded pathetically, sobbing consistantly throughout.

"yeah, I love your daemon too, that's why i need you out of the picture, so long crybaby."

And with that mrs. Coulter pressed the final red button on her remote control and with a sickening sound like a water baloon bursting the blade of the solver guillotine slid down it's narrow track and in a fraction of a second cut clean through the invisible link between Hillary and Calamond, permanently destroying the link between the innocent beautiful young woman and her faithful loving deamon forever…

dispite the most severe wound a living creature could withstand having mamed them forever, niether hillary or calamond had a scratch on them… at least not from the blade. hillary was having a fit and vomiting up foam from the shock & calamond crumbled into a pathetic heap of a lynx, limp and lifeless like rag doll with sad blank eyes staring blankly through his heart still beated.

hillary couldn't think in words anymore… carely was she even aware of her own existance, she existed now only as a deep, bottomless, bleak void where her beloved deamon once kept her warm and safe, and iether her nore callie were now able to feel or know anything but their permanantly missing other half and the deep, bleeding, seeringly sickening and tormentous absense of their other half… just inches away and yet gone forever

the one thing that made hillary human… a thinking breathing loving feeling creature with imagination and emotions… the best friend in the world that not even death could seatl from her was now gone and gone forever.

Meanwhile Mrs. coulter and her golden monkey daemon, more than alive and well were frensied and on a rush from the release of energy unleashed by the severing of the woman from her daemon. they opened the cage containing the remnents of the severed womens soul by his hind leg and mrs coulter straddled his limp, lifeless body like she were riding a horse, then she laid down on top of him so that her face was right next to calamonds

the shock && disgust of being touched by some alien creature no longer motivated calamond to pull back or roar or shout or fight back, he had no motivation or energy for anything now, not without his hillary to fight for him...to be kind to him, and love him and care for him. he was all alone now, all alone in this scary sank dungeun, and as for disgusting as it was the hot breath of mrs coulters breath on his wiskers and the heat of her body was in a distant way the closest think to comfort this severed deamon would ever know again.

what a nice nong feeling it was to hold someone elses daemon in her own hands for mrs. Coulter, the novelty, the newness, so soft and still so warm and bustling with the life and love that was fastly fading from his being like the ashes of a freshly extinguished fire.

Mrs coulter kissed calamond like he were her own savoring the rare forbidden thrill of it, cuddling him, french kissing him in the mouth, smooching his snout, and gazing into his sad, mournful eyes which kept turning weakly back to Hillary, and each time he looked back at her or murmered her name mrs coulter slaped him senseless, ramming her fingers into his nose and ear holes, sptting in his eyes or biting his ears while the golden monkey yanked his tail visciously or sometimes even tickled his belly or affectionately stroked him to grant mrs coulter the satisfaction of forcing a reflex smile out of him.

Calamond wasnt Mrs Couters daemon, nor would he ever be anyones daemon again, but as a shattered, heartbroken shivering pathetic mournful shell of a creature he was mrs coulters, and he would continue to be her creature, her toy, her plaything for the rest of his life

Hillary, what was left of her, moaned and trembled as she distently and blankly watche the coulter woman and her daemon further mistreat calamond for there enjoyment.

"Please stop... anything..., please just give me back my calamond…" she forced out, unable to cry and with no energy or will remaining. of the horror and pain of just a few minutes ago, if only she could feel those sharpa ctue emotions again and not this dull numb horror of being without a deamon…

"Mrs coulter walked over to hillary and sat on her lap like she were riding a horse, holding hillarys head straight up by the roots of her once orgeous hair, and licked those final tears from the moment before she lost calamond from her face. she pulled out a butterfly knife & held it right in front of hillary's face.

"as you wish." she said, grinning wickedly; and Mrs. Coulter kissed her on the lips and then cut a glascow smile into hillary's face and stabbed her twice in the stomach, then she sat atop Calamond in the same way holding his face to hers and a mock passionate mouth kiss as she stabbed him repeatedly in the side with the other, time and time again, looking into the daemons eyes and reveling in the enjoymend and the thrill of the moment as he faded into nothingness the moment his heart mate dropped dead in the chair, the slain woman and her lost daemons final thouhgs a faint hope of rejoining together ina paradise in the afterlife which was just a final cruel lie from THe Authority

"That was real fun." Said Mrs coulter said to her daemon as she wiped the blood off her knife and put it back in her pocket. "what a pretty daemon that girl had, too bad her daemon wasnt more appreciative, or else we could have lock her up in basement and kept him around as a playmate."

"At least it was fun killing her," said the golden monkey as they turned off the lights and started up the tairs to their quarters for a shower and a nap. "thouh i will miss getting close that deamon of hers i must admit."

"Yeah, we'er getting a shipload of other heretics to be processed the day after tomorow, & that meansl ots of severed daemons for us to enjoy."

"Yes!" the golden monkey deamon said enthisiastically, and both mrs coulter and her daemon laughed estatically as they closed the door to their chamber to sleep off their busy evening.


End file.
